Punk Rock
by 0NarutoFreak0
Summary: It's about 4 good friends in a rock band and they all fall in love


Punk Rock!

By: Arrly Her

"Ahhhh!" breathes Naruto. "A fresh new day! I can't wait till our next rock performance!" says Naruto.

Living with Naruto were Hinata, Sakura, and Sasuke, who were in the rock band with Naruto together. They have just finished high school and are living together in a dorm on Leaf Street.

"Ohhh…BE QUIET!" said Sasuke loudly. "I'm trying to sleep here!"

"Well it's already 12 in the morning so you should wake up!" replied Naruto.  
"Hinata and I made breakfast you guys!" yelled Sakura. "Come and eat before it's all gone!"  
"Coming!" says Naruto running down the stairs. Trips "Whoahhhah!" screams Naruto.  
"Didn't I tell you to be careful before?" snorts Hinata.  
"Yeah, yeah," says Naruto waving up his hand like whatever!

After they finished their breakfast they went straight to there studio to practice one of there songs for the concert.

"I soo love this song don't you Sasuke darling?" said Sakura sweetly.  
"Sure," replies Sasuke.  
"What's this song called again?" asked Naruto.  
"It's called Sadness and Sorrow," says Hinata. "A very sad song, but I like it."  
"Okay everyone!" yells Kakashi (studio director). "I think we need some improving to do!" First of all Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura, work on perfecting the notes on your guitars." Some were a little off pitch and it sounded like nails scratching on a chalkboard." Hinata you sung really well, but make it sound more like rock and keep your voice in pitch too." Other than that you overall did pretty well to me." Just small improvements you all need to make up." That is all for practice then!" shouts Kakashi. "Work on the things I told you to work on!"  
"Sigh…after just a few hours of practice I'm really hungry!" moans Naruto as his stomach grumbles with pain.  
"You can come with me to the grocery store to get a few delicious things if you want," smiles Hinata.  
"Sure thing!" said Naruto with a big smile on his face.  
"We'll go home first then I guess," says Sasuke.

So off, they went there to the grocery store while Sakura and Sasuke walked back home.

"Hmm…Something smells good like noodles with fried rice and eggs," said Naruto.

"Oh no!" yells Naruto. A bunch of people come running towards them "It's our fans! RUN!" shouts Naruto to Hinata.

Hinata and Naruto start running and saw a ramen shop.

"Lets hide in this ramen shop and wait till our fans pass!" says Naruto

The fans pass by and soon were long gone.

"Ohhh I love ramen!" said Naruto licking his lips.

"We can eat some first if you want," says Hinata.

"That would be great!" shouts Naruto.

Ever since Naruto was a kid he loved to eat ramen noodles! He could practically eat it everday!

Naruto and Hinata went to eat ramen noodles while back at the dorm….

"You suck at this game!" chuckles Sakura while fighting Sasuke in a game called Dynasty Warriors extreme legends.  
"Oh sure!" replies Sasuke. "Look at you!" "Darn it!" "I lost…sigh...agian!" said Sasuke sadly.  
"Better luck next time!" laughs Sakura. Sakura leans on Sasuke's shoulder  
"I love you Sasuke," says Sakura. "You're so funny."  
Sasuke blushes "Ha…yeah," said Sasuke shakily.  
"I wonder what's taking them so long?" sighs Sakura.  
While back at the ramen shop, Hinata and Naruto are having a wonderful time together!  
"That was so funny when you told me that story about that perverted hermit!" laughs Naruto. Perverted hermit: what Naruto calls Jaraiya his old perverted teacher.  
"Thanks for taking me eating here," says Naruto politely for once in his life.  
"Oh um no problem!" blushes Hinata.  
"Are you feeling well?" asks Naruto touching Hinata's cheek. "Your face is all red."  
"Ahhh…," Hinata faints  
"Hi-Hi-Hinata?" says Naruto. "HINATA!"

Twenty minutes later….

"Hinata?" says Naruto. "Are you okay?"  
"Ohh…Naruto?" says Hinata. "Where am I? stands out of bed  
"Oh we are inside the ramen shop," replies Naruto. "The people that worked here helped me get you into a room."

Naruto accidentally touches Hinata's hands and as you know Hinata faints

"Oh no!" says Naruto. "HINATA!"  
One hour later….  
Hinata stands up and sees Naruto at the side of the bed sleeping

"Naruto?" said Hinata.  
"Wake up Naruto."  
"Hmm?" yawns Naruto.  
"It's getting late let's go to the grocery store before its too late okay?" said Hinata.  
"All right, but don't faint again okay?" says Naruto.  
"Okay don't worry," giggles Hinata.

They thanked the people for letting them stay so long and finally, they got to the grocery store after all those problems and waiting. "When they were looking for a certain brand of food they run into their good old buddy Choji.

"Hey you two lovebirds!" yells Choji.  
"Oh hey Choji!" replies Naruto. "Long time no see right?" "You've grown… Naruto looks Choji up and down

well…big.  
"Really?" says Choji. "Well now that you mention it I have grown pretty muscular and handsome right?"  
"Ha, ha, yeah," says Hinata.  
"Well anyways…what are you two doing alone here?" asks Choji.  
"Oh don't get us wrong," said Naruto. "We're only here shopping for food right Hinata?" asks Naruto  
"Oh yeah," says Hinata sadly.  
"Oh gosh!" screams Choji  
"What is it?" said Hinata worriedly.  
"They're stealing all my favorite food and snacks!" yells Choji.  
Choji then rushes to that food area.  
Naruto and Hinata: Sigh and puts head down

"Same old Choji," says Naruto.  
"It's dark already Naruto," says Hinata. "Let's grab a few things and go home before Sakura and Sasuke get worried."

They say good-bye to Choji and grab a few grocery things.  
Naruto and Hinata try to take a taxi home, but for some reason, there were not any cars, or people around. Naruto and Hinata could sense something was up. Before they knew it they heard a mysterious voice coming from a dark ally they just passed.

"Heh, heh," laughs they mysterious voice.  
"Who's there?" yells Naruto.  
"Your worst nightmare!" chuckles the mysterious voice that sounded quite familiar to both Hinata and Naruto.

Suddenly they see a dark shadow and they had already known who it was from the figure the shadow had formed on the wall. He was big, had a snake tattoo, and had evil looking eyes.

"Orichimaru," they both said.  
"Now you both will never get away!" laughs Orichimaru.

Now luckily Naruto and Hinata both went to a special school called Konoha high where they taught them both special powers. Each one unique and special in its own different ways, but the bad thing was Orichimaru was taught powers too, but it was stronger, better, and eviler.

"Oh that's what you think!" yells Hinata.  
"Oh yeah?" said Orichimaru. "Give me your best shot!"  
"Hinata it's dangerous! Please stay back and I'll handle this," said Naruto. "Shadow clone jutsu!"yells Naruto.

Naruto's clones runs towards Orichimaru. Orichimaru defeats them all.

"Pathetic!" says Orichimaru as he raises his hand 30 poisonous snakes come out with swords in there mouth.  
"Dang it!" yells Naruto.  
"Naruto!" Naruto get out of the way!" yells Hinata. "Guardian of Eight Divination seals: sixty-four strikes!" shouts Hinata.

Hinata kills off most of the snakes, while Naruto is preparing his ultimate attack! A small, but powerful blue, swirly circle starts to form in his hand.

"RASENGAN!" yells Naruto.  
Orichimaru is blown back a few buildings.

"Let's get out of here before he comes back!" says Hinata.  
"Come quick!" shouts Naruto quietly. "I know where to go!"

Naruto and Hinata quickly escaped from the dark ally way just as Orichimaru was going to prepare another attack.

"NO!!" shouts Orichimaru.  
"Still Hinata and Naruto are running as quickly as they could. They both were really worn out and exhausted from that fight and they had no idea where they were.  
Naruto and Hinata stop to rest.

"Naruto I'm so cold and scared!" shivers Hinata. "We don't even know where we are. Plus no one's around to help!"  
"It'll be okay says Naruto taking off his jacket. Naruto puts jacket on Hinata I'll keep you warm and safe Hinata," said Naruto. "Until tomorrow I'm sure people will be around. I'll ask for directions then, back to our dorm with Sakura and Sasuke alright? So don't worry and go to sleep."

Naruto and Hinata keep each other warm sharing coats and sleeping peacefully together. It was a nice night for both of them.

"Oh no!" yells Sakura back at the dorm. "It's this late and how come there still not here! We need to go out and search for them!"  
"Come on Sakura," says Sasuke. "I'm sure they are alright. Besides its really late we'll search for them tomorrow okay?"  
"NO, NO!" screams Sakura. "We have to go!"  
Sakura reaches for door hand and Sasuke grabs Sakura's arm  
"Calm down Sakura!" yells Sasuke. "I mean they know how to use their special abilities, so it's going to be okay Sakura," said Sasuke.  
"Your right Sasuke," says Sakura. "Your right."

Sakura then calms down and they both go to sleep.  
The very next morning…

"Naruto, Naruto wake up," says Hinata.  
"Huh?" yawns Naruto.  
"Come on let's ask for directions, since there are more people here today and get out of this dirty, smelly, trashy place," said Hinata.  
"Okay Hinata," Naruto says.

Naruto and Hinata go find help and directions to get back to there dorm and they did find help. Luckily just in time before Sasuke and Sakura left the dorm.

"Sakura! Sasuke!" yells Naruto.  
"Hinata…Naruto?" says Sakura strangely thinking they were some old people.  
"Oh we were so worried about you guys!" yells Sakura. "So what happened?"  
"Oh it's a long story," says Naruto. "We'll tell you when we have time."  
"Well you two are just in time for our concert today," says Sasuke.  
"Oh yeah!" said Naruto "Our concert! I totally forgot about it!"  
"We didn't even practice as much," says Hinata.

"Well while you and Naruto were gone I and Sakura practiced, but don't worry," said Sasuke. "When we get to the studio you and Hinata can still practice."

They all got to the studio just in time to practice and get all dressed up, but Hinata and Naruto were still pretty worried because they hadn't perfected it that much, or so they thought…

"Okay everyone here is the rock band you have all been waiting here to see today, give it up for…PUNK ROCK!" yells Kakashi.

Ahhhh!! (Audience)

Behind stage…

"I'm really nervous Naruto!" says Hinata. "There are so many people and we hadn't even practiced as much. What if we made a mistake?"

"Oh don't worry Hinata," said Naruto. "Everything will be fine, trust me."

Finally the curtains go up and Hinata and the rest of the crew did better than they thought they would.

"Wow," said Sakura. "I can't believe our concert is over! What a relief!"

"Sure is," replies Naruto.

"Well me and Sakura are going out," says Sasuke.

"You guys want to come along?" suggests Sakura

"You both are dating now?" said Hinata surprisingly.

"Yes we are!" says Sakura excitedly "Come on Sasuke, let's go honey."

"You want to go on a date with me?" asks Naruto

"Sure," blushes Hinata.

Therefore, the four best of friends went out together and it was a memory never to be forgotten.


End file.
